


I'm Your Hero

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [38]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Abused as a child, you had trouble with trust. With Hiccup's help, you might learn to.But with Dagur's influence, maybe not.





	I'm Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This has the mention of child abuse and rape but no scene detailing either. Please do not read if it will affect you negatively.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (H/L)= hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type  
> (F/N) = father's name

**I'm Your Hero**

**For** **phineas12**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **10** **in this first part. Hiccup is** **12** **or** **so.**

*********************

You bawled your eyes out as some men tried to coax you out of the closet you spent most of your childhood in.

"Come on, little girl," a buff one with a big red beard said, holding out his hand.

You cowered away from it. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" you sobbed.

"We're not going to hurt you. We're here to save you," a boy about your age with auburn hair and green eyes said, suddenly right next to you. The thing you found strangest of all was his smile. You haven't seen a smile other than a sinister one in years.

"W- Who are y- you?" You asked, quietly.

His smile- one full of care and happiness- stayed on his face as he looked you in the eyes and held out his hand. "I'm your hero. I've come to rescue you."

You giggled, making his smile grow.

"That's a pretty laugh you've got," he said in a funny voice. You giggled some more. "Come. Let me save you," he begged, his eyes silently pleading you to take his hand.

"N- Name? Your name?"

"My name is Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast. What's your name, princess?"

"(Y- Y/ N)"

"My, what a lovely name you have, my dear," he said, helping you up off the floor.

Some of the men around were shocked on how Hiccup managed to do in two minutes what they couldn't in two hours: get you to stop running and hiding.

He led you out the door and showed you his house. He made you a bowl of food to help you get some nourishment and energy.

"All this- for me?" You asked, not believing your eyes.

He nodded, still smiling, "All for you, princess. You need to eat to survive, you know."

You nodded, "I know," before taking a bite. You were full before you ate a fourth of what was in the bowl.

"You're full?" he asked, astonished, after you told him. You nodded. "How?"

You shrugged. "That's the most I've eaten since-" you paused to think, "ever."

Hiccup's eyes showed concern, worry, and sorrow. "Oh, it's a miracle you've made it all these years. Speaking of which, how old are you? Six? Seven?"

You shook your head no. "Nope. I'm ten, almost eleven."

"You don't look like your ten," he stated.

"I haven't grown much since I was six. Only about an inch, (F/N) says. Where is (F/N)?" ((Malnutrition can stop growth in children))

Hiccup's eyes darkened. "Um, he went on vacation, princess."

"When will he be back? Will it be a super long time?" You asked, hopeful, as you stood on your chair, leaning on the table.

"As long as you like," he promised.

"FOREVER!" you cheered, standing upright in the chair. "I don't like to be punished. (F/N) always punishes me, whether I do something bad or not." You paused for a moment as a thought crossed your mind. "You won't punish me, will you?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No!" he said, quickly. "No. No. No. No." His sudden action- jumping out of his chair- frightened you, causing you to take a step backwards. But there wasn't anything to step on. "(Y/ N)!" He caught you and pulled you upright on the chair. "I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you. You're safe now. Dad and I will be your family. You can be our family."

"Family?" You asked.

He nodded, smiling.

"What's that?"

His smile disappeared and he hung his head. "Oh dear." He lifted it back up. "Uh, it's... hard to explain. You'll find out soon enough though."

It was true. Within weeks you knew what family was and were happy with life. You ate three times a day and played with Hiccup all day everyday. When you were twelve you were just shy of normal height.

About the time you were thirteen, you developed romantic feelings for Hiccup, but he had feelings for Astrid so you stayed silent. You helped him train his night fury, Toothless, as your trained your (D/T), (D/N). You helped him defeat the red death but he got all the fame and glory. When you were fourteen, Hiccup was sixteen, you spent most of your time traveling islands days from Berk. No one really noticed though. And if they did they said nothing.

Hiccup started making a map a few months later, but by the time he started yours was ten times bigger. Again, you stayed silent. He would sometimes ask you to go on flights with him. When he was seventeen he and Astrid had a fight or something and broke up. You had no idea why though.

Hiccup suddenly started asking questions about where you had gone when you disappeared for days at a time a few months after the brake up. He ask questions about what you had discovered on your trips and asked to go with you sometimes.

"Um, sure," you always said.

"Awesome. Let's go, princess." He always called you that. He always called you princess.

**********************

**Hiccup** **18** **\- you** **16**

**********************

"Hey, princess, let's go racing," Hiccup suggested.

"Um, alright," you agreed, wondering why he had been demanding so much of your time recently.

He raced you to the air and he won. You two flew for a while before landing on some cliff on Berk and sat next to each other while looking at the horizon. "So, um, (Y/ N)," he started, "I, uh, I've been wanting to, uh, to tell something to, well, you for a while now and, um- wait." He suddenly got about halfway up, paused, then finished standing up. All while looking at the ocean below.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" You asked, following his gaze. You sucked in a quick breath. Many ships were sailing to the shores of Berk. Some had already docked and were unloading warriors and weapons. "No."

"Come on, we need to go find dad."

"Yeah. Dad will know what to do." As Hiccup was about to take off on Toothless, he froze for a moment. Like a thought crossed his mind. "Hiccup-"

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Let's hurry up and go get dad."

You sighed and hopped on (D/N).

*********

You were walking around the village, waiting for Hiccup to finish talking with Stoick, when someone grabbed you and put a knife against your throat as Hiccup came into sight.

"HICCUP!" You shouted, then winced as a bit of pressure was placed on the blade.

"Princess!" he shouted, running closer.

When he got about eight feet away the person holding a knife to your throat threatened, "Take a step closer and she dies." You gasped at the familiar voice. Dagur.

"Dagur, let her go!"

"Why? She's a pretty one. And I bet she's good in bed, too," he said, creepily. He slowly licked up your cheek as you tried to cower away.

"Hic-" you began to whine.

"SHUT UP! Don't say another word,  _princess,_  or I'll slit your throat," Dagur threatened.

"Hiccup," you repeated.

"Princess, no!" cried Hiccup, who took a step forward.

"STOP! I warned you what would happen if you took a step closer," you could hear the grin in Dagur's voice. You let out a sharp, quick cry as the knife dug into your neck slightly.

"Please, don't," Hiccup begged, taking a step back.

"If I see a ship, I'll kill her. If I see a dragon, with or without a rider, I'll make you watch me have fun with her however long I please, then make you watch me kill her. How's that sound,  _brother_?"

You squirmed but he tightened his hold on you.

"Leave my sister alone. Please." Your heart sunk when he labeled you a sister. But, hey, at least he was trying to keep you safe.

"Sister? She's your sister?" Dagur questioned, doubtful. Hiccup nodded. "You lying boy! I see the way you look at her!"

"But he is my brother," you insisted. "He saved me when I was ten. Don't you remember- wait, that's right. Hiccup always made sure you never saw me when your father signed the peace treaty. And what do you mean by the way he looks at me?"

"What a blind girl," Dagur stated. "Come," he forced you backwards. "Heed my warning, Hiccup. I won't hesitate to kill this girl."

"Don't worry, (Y/ N)!" called Hiccup. "I'll always save you! I'll always be your hero!"

******

Dagur was not easy on you. He beat you senseless and kept you in the dark at all times with a blindfold. He chained you to the wall and whipped or stabbed you. He seemed to gain energy from making your screams echo off the walls. He seemed to enjoy causing your pain more than he enjoyed living.

His laugh and voice created fear. By the second day, you could recognize his footsteps and become panicked before he even entered to room.

Your entire body stung with pain. Your weight tugged at you wrist because your feet didn't touch the floor, which made it difficult for you to move. At first, your arms became numb, but now your entire body was numb, unable to handle pain. How could you? It sucked. How much longer would you be able to hold out, though? Not long, you knew.

"When will Hiccup be here?" you asked, inwardly. "When will he save me?"

You hated feeling so dependent on him, but allowed yourself to beg the Gods silently for his safe arrival.

"Hey, (Y/ N)," Dagur sang, trailing his hand up your unclothed body. You knew what was to come.

***********

**Hiccup's** **P.O.V**

**************

"He took her, dad! He took (Y/ N)! We need to get her back. We need to get her back now!" I shouted.

"I know, son!" he yelled back at me. "But we need a plan before we go to rescue her." I paced back and forth a few minutes before dad asked me a question I did not want to answer. "Son, what do you view (Y/ N) as?"

I stopped pacing and turned to face him, stunned. "What?"

"As a sister? As a potential wife? As-"

"Dad!" I stopped him there. "She's like a sister! Has been since we found her!"

"I know, son, but you do look at her like I did your mother-"

"Dad!" I repeated.

He sighed. "You don't have to answer me, but you should figure out the answer as soon as possible."

I already knew how I saw (Y/ N). She was beautiful, with her (E/C) eyes, (H/L) (H/ C) hair, pink lips, the perfect smile, curious eyes, intelligent, adventurous, and more. She's perfect.

"As a lover," I answered him, calmly, my back towards him.

I heard him walk up to me, felt his hand be placed roughly on my shoulder, and listened as he said, "Alright, son," before heading to his room.

I slept in (Y/ N)'s room that night, and every night she was gone. My plans were trash, for I couldn't think very well, and the rest of the warriors seemed to drag their feet on the way to the war meetings. It was a week after (Y/ N) was kidnapped before we had a solid plan, plus a back-up plan.

Dad ordered everyone to get a good night's sleep before we rescued (Y/ N) tomorrow. I eventually fell asleep, managing to get a few rough hours of sleep before it was time to get ready and leave.

************

Dad led the village on Skullcrusher, his dragon. I went straight for Dagur, knowing (Y/ N) would be on the same boat as him.

I had the gang distract him as Toothless and I snuck under the deck and found where (Y/ N) was.

I found her chained to the wall with a blindfold over her eyes. I gasped at her tattered clothes and bloodied appearance.

"Who's there?" she asked, sounding more confident than she probably was. I stayed silent. "Who's there?" she repeated, trying to sound confident but her voice broke that time.

I got her off the wall and held her shoulders gently.

"I'm your hero."

She smiled, "Hiccup!" She through her arms around me and I hugged her back, but didn't squeeze her like she did me. I didn't want to harm her more than Dagur already did. "You really did come," she whispered.

"Of course I did. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't save you?" I joked. I slowly took off her blindfold and watched her blink as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Come on now, let me finish saving you, princess."

She smiled and nodded, allowing me to help her on Toothless before he ran out of there. As Toothless made it to the deck of the boat, Dagur spotted us.

"You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye, will you, brother?" asked Dagur.

"I was hoping to," I replied. I got into a defensive position on Toothless, holding (Y/ N) with one arm. "Now's not the time, Dagur. Let us leave. Now."

"Um, let me think- no! Guards, get that girl and the night fury!"

Armed Berserkers surrounded us, but Toothless quickly shot through them and started for the skies.

"I have her!" I called. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Astrid agreed, and she began to lead the twins and Fishlegs back to Berk.

"Snotlout never retreats!" Snotlout shouted, diving back towards the boat. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

"Snotlout!" I called, knowing this wouldn't end well. "We got (Y/ N), now come on!"

"You can retreat of you want Hiccup, but Snotlout isn't a wimp," he retorted.

"Snotlout!" I warned.

"Whatever, Hiccup." He continued attacking the ship, but it wasn't long before he got caught in a net and landed on Dagur's ship. "Help!" he then cried.

"Ugh!" I shook my head and repositioned (Y/ N) as I dove down to rescue Snotlout.

When we landed, after dodging endless nets, cannons, and arrows, I carefully but quickly laid a now sleeping (Y/ N) on Toothless and cut Snotlout and Hookfang free.

"Come on, hurry and get out of here!" I ordered. Snotlout flew off as I climbed back on Toothless, holding (Y/ N) securely with one arm.

"Brother!" Dagur called, showing up with his men. "How nice of you to return our sister, as she seems to be."

"She is  _not_ your sister. Nor am I your brother, Dagur." I prepared to take off at a moment's notice. Toothless did the same. "And I'm not giving her to you. You will never harm her again."

"Like you have a say, brother. Besides, I already took her innocence."

Anger coursed through my veins, tightening my hold on (Y/N). "You what?"

Dagur laughed like the sick maniac he was. "Our so called sister is no longer a virgin, dear Hiccup. I loved hearing her beg 'Dagur, stop! Please stop!'" He did a poor imitation of (Y/ N) before he laughed some more.

"You're gonna pay for that, Dagur," I said between closed teeth.

"Get them!"

Toothless shot off, grabbing Dagur's arms and we raced out of there, barely dodging sea of the arrows, cannons, and nets.

"Yeah! Good job, bud!" I congratulated. As we met up with the rest, I passed Dagur to my dad, who tied him up and punched him.

"Huh?" a quiet voice asked. "Hic?"

"Princess. Shh, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm hungry. I'm so hungry."

"Did Dagur feed you?"

She lightly shook her head. "No."

My grip tightened but loosened at her wince. "I'll get you some food when he get back. For now, get some sleep."

"Alright," she agreed, resting her head on my chest.

As promised, I had her eat when she woke up at Berk. She almost instantly fell back asleep.

I flew on Toothless to our dungeon, where Dagur was being kept. He was chained to the wall, already bruises were forming from where my dad punched him hours ago. He was furious when he discovered what Dagur did to his (adopted) daughter.

"How could you do that to (Y/ N)?" I asked, my vision tainted red from my anger.

Dagur just laughed. "It was easy. I'm sure you'll do the same one day."

I punched him. "It won't be against her will! And if she doesn't love me back, it'll never happen. Unlike  _you_ , I won't hurt her!" I grunted as I threw another punch at him. It was like this for half an hour before I became exhausted. Anger took a lot out of someone.

I went back home, where (Y/ N) was sitting, propped up by pillows, with dad sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She had an empty bowl on the bedside table.

"Hi, Hic," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi there, princess. How are you feeling?"

She shifted, uncomfortable with the topic. "My lower stomach hurts and, when I tried to walk, my legs hurt. Dad said to stay in bed for the day before he passed out," she giggled, looking at dad as he slept.

"Hey, princess?"

"Yes, Hic?"

"I have something ask you and something to tell you," I said, slowly, sitting beside her.

Her smile gone, she nodded.

"Do you know why your stomach and legs hurt?"

Her eyes emptied of life as she nodded, staring at the blanket that covered her legs.

"Now, cheer up. I have a surprise for you."

She perked up. "Really? What is it?"

I chuckled at her reaction and sat next to her on the bed, looking into her gorgeous eyes. "This may seem a bit weird and you may not agree with me, but remember that this is coming from my heart and is indeed one hundred percent the truth, alright?" She nodded. "Alright. When I look at you, I see the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever seen. You are perfect in every way and I could not imagine my life without you for a second. I love you, (Y/ N). More than a sister."

Her face lit up. "I love you, too. More than a brother."

I scooted closer to her and leaned forward. We shared a gentle kiss that mirrored our emotions for each other. When the kiss ended I sat next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I've waited forever to hear those words from you, Hiccup," she admitted, smiling widely.

"How long?" I wondered.

"Soon after I turned thirteen."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

She ducked her head, embarrassed. "I thought it would be weird, since we were practically siblings, and you were always talking about Astrid."

I sucked in a breath. It must have hurt her every time I talked about Astrid. "I'm so sorry, (Y/ N). I didn't know."

"How about you? When did you find out you loved me?"

I smiled. "I've always known, silly. I just thought it would be weird since you seemed so eager to be my adorable little sister. I realized that I couldn't ignore my feeling so I ended things with Astrid-"

"You did that for me?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yes," I smiled. "I love you, I'd do anything for you." My words made her blush, which she tried to hide. "Once I broke up with Astrid, I gained the confidence to question you about your adventures- which, before you ask, yes, I've always noticed. You were so shy about it- it was adorable- so I was afraid you fell in love with someone else in a different village. Which, I hope I was wrong."

She giggled, "You are. You're the only one I've ever loved. Don't worry."

"Good." I gently rubbed my nose against hers, making her giggle some more.

We continued talking for a while. At one point, dad woke up enough to go back to his room and sleep.

Near the evening, (Y/ N) started to yawn.

"Time for the princess to sleep." I moved her in a sleeping position and laid down next to her. She moved so that her head used my chest as a pillow.

"Goodnight, Hic."

"Goodnight, princess. Sweet dreams." But she was already sound asleep. I smiled and soon followed her to dream land.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1**


End file.
